


Kind of maybe dating

by HeadFullOfCanons



Series: FAPuary [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, FAPuary, First Date, Fluffy, M/M, fill a page february, kind of established relationship, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfCanons/pseuds/HeadFullOfCanons
Summary: How do you know that you're dating someone? Is it when you held hands, when you hugged, maybe kissed? Do they need to tell you specifically? Well they should, otherwise its confusing. Rei Ryugazaki has a problem, that gets resolved rather easily trough an unexpected first date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet again a short something created for FAPuary. Hope you enjoy it :)

„Rei, Rei, you wanna check out that new ice cafe?“, Nagisa asked, excitedly jumping up and down while waving his arms trough the air. The two were on their way home from swimming practice, when Nagisa had suddenly stopped to look at the newly opened place. The decor of the cafe looked rather inviting, bright colours and cute, fruit themed interior. The kind of place girls in middleschool would squeal over. Girls in middle-school and Nagisa, of course.  
A small smile popped up on Rei's face as he saw the excited smile of his maybe-kind-of-almost-boyfriend. The situation was kind of hard to explain, but they had hugged and held hands a few times. Neither of them ever really mentioned anything about it though. So it was kind of confusing, at least that was what Rei felt.  
Nagise still looked at him, in the meantime his cheerful expression had changed to a slight pouting. „Don't just ignore me, Rei!“, he complained.  
Immediately Rei snapped out of his thoughts. „Sorry, of course we can go Nagisa, but remember that we still have to study for the math test tomorrow.“  
Nagisa let out a small sigh while marching towards the cafe, Rei followed right behind him. „I hate math.“, he muttered while pushing open the door. The smell of freshly brewed coffee and the sound of a bell greeted them. A young waitress gave them a welcome with a warm smile and told them to choose any free table.  
Once they settled down somewhere the waitress brought them a menu. Nagisa quickly decided on a strawberry parfait, whereas Rei took a longer time to decide. Carefully he looked at every item depicted on the menu, evaluating how aesthetically pleasing they looked, while also calculating calories in the back of his mind. After almost three minutes, the waitress that had been patiently waiting so far suggested he should just order a strawberry parfait as well, since the strawberries were fresh and therefore surely beautiful. He did.  
While the two waited for their parfaits they chatted about school and club activities. Talking to Nagisa had always been easier than talking to others for Rei. There was something very calming and comforting about his cheerful personality.  
Once the desserts came Nagisa started shoveling it into his mouth, while still talking to Rei, making a huge mess of cream of his face. Rei smiled a little before telling Nagisa that it didn't look beautiful. That made Nagisa stop talking for a second, before he burst out laughing.

Half an hour later they desserts have been paid for and the two back were on their way home. Nagisa seemed even more cheerful than before, he walked with a slight skip in his step and hummed a melody to himself.  
„This was a fun date.“, he suddenly said. Rei was caught aback by the unexpected remark.  
„Date?“, he asked quietly, yet internally screaming for help.  
Nagisa looked back, equally confused. „Yeah, kind of a pity that it took us so long to go on one, but on the other hand, we haven't really been dating for long...“  
„Wait, we are dating?!“, Rei interrupted.  
Nagisa pouted again, seemingly displeased. „Of course, I thought it was obvious to anyone.“, he explained, before turning on his heels to walk ahead and leave a confused Rei behind. For a second Rei stood there, starstruck, then he started running to catch up to his suddenly-very-certain-actually-boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that Comments/kudos/Whatever are always very much appreciated :)  
> Also I have a [Tumblr](http://headfullofcanons.tumblr.com/) where you may drop me some writing request or prompts for free :)Since I will be writing daily for the rest of the month I will need some ideas what to write about so it would be really helpful :)


End file.
